Come back to me
by Ship-delena
Summary: One shot DEx continuing from 4x10 Elena fighting back for love


One shot DEx continuing from 4x10

Elena got in her car as soon as he said "come to me" she didn't know if it was because of the sire bond or because she fucking missed him but she didn't care at all. She missed him so much.

Damon at the bar with Jeremy, Matt, and klaus. With tons of people Turing in to vampire he knew that klaus wouldn't let Jeremy die by any means.  
So he knew he would be safe with out him well not safe be he wouldn't be dead. He was done with all Jeremy shit and Klaus.  
The women of his dream, the girl his been dreaming about every night,the girl he thought he would never have the chance with had finally said that she loved and she was on her way to see wasn't gonna let her down and not be there for her.  
Damon said to klaus "It looks like you got it from here, I'm gonna head out"  
Jeremy was shocked that he was gonna leave him and Matt there with klaus to fight for his life but even Jeremy knew that he had to do this for his sister.  
But Damon left before anyone had the chance to tell him not to.

Damon now in his car thinking about what he was gonna say to Elena and thinking about there last conversation how she said she loved him twice. He couldn't drive fast enough.

Elena finally there at the lake house. Damon's car was gone so she knew he wasn't there but she came along way just to go looking for him and it was her family's lake house so she let herself in.  
She walked in "hello?" No response, Elena sat on the couch where it look like someone had been sleeping. She smelt the blanket that was in a ball at the end of the couch.  
Damon had been sleeping there. As she sat there she could feel Damon it sent a cold chill down her back. She wanted him so badly, why wasn't he there he knew she was in her way and not just him where's Jeremy and Matt.  
She got off of the couch and looked around. The house was clean probably thanks to Damon he was kind of a neat freak.  
It made her laugh inside picturing Damon yelling at Jeremy and Matt to clean up and not be slobs.  
In the kitchen there was about 10 or more pizza boxes, it must of been Jer's and Matt's.  
She went to the fridge and there was blood bags and she took one out.  
And started to drink it. Another thing that reminded her of him, the way he told he to drink and everything would be okay. He made her so happy the thought of him.  
She couldn't wait to see him in person to tell him face to face that she loved him. She wish her first time telling him that she loved him would have been in person but she couldn't help her self he needed to hear it.  
After drinking the blood bag she went back over to the couch that had been Damon's bed for about a week and she curled her self up and closed her eyes, this was one of the only times she been able to sleep because she finally felt at home where she needed to be and the fact she could smell him made her feel relaxed.

I felt like he had been driving for forever but by now he was almost there he wanted to beat her there so she didn't have to be there alone.  
But he didn't he saw her car in the driveway it was a bittersweet moment. He wanted to beat her there but he just was happy that she was there period. When he walked In the door he saw her she was so beautiful, all curled up in a ball where he had been sleeping. He walked up to her but by the time he had got to her she was waking up. Her eyes were all sleepy and adorable.  
She looked up at him and smiled and brushed her hair away from her face and rubbed her eye.

"How long have you been here?" Asked Damon  
"Not long, just hard sleeping at home because I miss you and the smell of this blanket help me, felt like you were here"  
"Sorry it took me so long I was helping your brother, his with klaus there killing vampires"  
"You left him with klaus!" Now she was up from the couch and standing right in front of him.  
"Can we trust him"she asked with a little bit of bitter but she pulled back because she didn't want him to get mad.

"I know it's klaus but we can trust him with this, he want Jeremy alive just as much as we do because he wants the cure and can't get it without him"  
Elena put her hand on Damon's soft pale skin and look into his bright blue eyes with a soft sweet tone in her voice now.  
"I trust you, so if you trust him"  
"I wouldn't go that fair I trust him with this, I still hate the guy. I just want the cure for you, so we can brake the sire bond"  
"Damon, I like being a vampire getting to be with the people I love for forever isn't so bad"  
"But we have to brake the sire bond"  
"I know but-" she stepped back and pushed her hair behind his ears and sat back down to the couch and he sat down next to her and she turned her body so she was sorta facing him.  
"Why doesn't anyone ever asks me what I want, yeah at first I didn't want this I didn't want to be a vampire. I felt like I deserved to die more then once but you made me feel happy again and like I was my old self.  
Even being a vampire I still could be me and I got my self back, you made it happen. All stefan saw was a broken toy that needed fixing.  
But you-"  
She was now holding his hands."actually helped me fine my way.  
I love you, damon. And it's not because of the sire bond or because I'm broken, I love you because you make me feel-"  
He was just staring at her taking it all in and a small tear rolled down her face.  
"You make me feel happy the happiest I've ever felt and I can't live with out you"  
Damon whipped the tear that had rolled down to her cheek and kissed her  
"I love you too, Elena"  
He kissed he again and pulled her in, now she was on top of him.  
She was kissing down his neck and unbuttoning his shit,and he took hers off and he stood up and she wrapped her self around his Greek god body and he put his hand on her ass to keep her up and they were upstairs in a flash.  
They went to her old parents room and Damon pushed Elena on the bed she loved it. It's was rough and unpredictable.  
Damon unbutton her pants and ripped them off and her black thong. He couldn't believe it. She then took off his black jeans and his underwear.  
Now they both under the sheets, Damon kissing down Elena body taking off her bra showing off her kissable breast.  
He kissed down to her thighs and in between them enjoying. She moaned load "I love you, damon" he pulled his head up and said "say it again"  
She moaned even loader "I love-oh my god" she gripped the bed "you".  
Still moaning she pulled him up he needed to kiss him. He smiled at her and was now inside of her.  
They moved fast. Holding hand. She kissed his neck and moaned load.  
Damon moaned kissed her and they were one.  
These two people were once so different and now they couldn't be any more alike.  
Ever thing they did was for each other.  
They both were happy.

Next morning no one there still but Damon and elena.  
Damon had woken up first this time, he'd put on a clean shirt and his black jeans and was down stairs making breakfast before Elena got so he could give her breakfast in bed but he failed she came down with only one of his black shirts on. She was so beautiful. She must of knew no one was home.

"Morning"she said then kissed him  
"Morning"  
She jumped up on the counter "come here"  
She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him now making out. They heard Jeremy and Matt coming in the house. Elena didn't want her brother to see her like this she ran up stairs. But her clothes where all over the house so she only had her bra and pants in her parents room. So hopefully Damon would get her bag from her car.

Jeremy walked in with blood all over him he had just finished killing all of the vampires.  
Damon look at Jeremy. Jeremy said "don't worry it's not all mine, Where's my sister?" Damon looked a Jeremy shocked on how he knew, Jeremy could see that and pointed outside"her car!"  
"Oh she's up stairs"  
"Did you guys work it out?"  
"Kinda but she still sired to me so still nothing has changed"  
"Oh, well Caroline called me and stefan MIA because Rebekah compelled Elena to say the truth about you and her and how she felt and now his gone"  
"Really? She said he found out but that's it"  
"Well I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed since I didn't get to just ran away last nigh"  
"Jer wait, how fair is it now?" He pointed right under his elbow. And walked off.

Damon now kinda worried about his brother went up stairs to Elena, she was sitting at the end of the bed waiting for him.  
"Finally" she said giving him a hug kiss he pulled her off.  
"What's wrong?" She said  
"Nothing but what happen yesterday with you and stefan?"  
"Well Rebekah kidnaped me, Caroline, Tyler, and Stefan and locked us in the library at the school and compelled us to stay, she wanted to find out about the cure but we really didn't know what she didn't already know. So Stefan told her about Shane and kol went to go get him. But before that Rebekah compelled me to say what I was feeling. She asked stefan why me and him broke up"  
"What he say?"  
"He said because I slept with you but then Rebekah could tell I was holding back and she said your not telling me every thing and I said I didn't sleep with damon because of the sire bond I slept with him because I love him. And Stefan looked like he was about to cry. And all that went on for a awhile and finally me and me where alone and he flipped saying how many way can you rip me heart out and then Rebekah asked him if he want to forget he ever met me all of it every memory. And he told her to do it and she was just playing with him and she walked away and shortly after so did he"  
"Every memory"  
"Yeah"  
"Wow"  
"So why did this come up"  
"Jeremy told me that Caroline told him that his gone"  
"Where is he"  
"I don't know"  
Elena put her hands on his face and kissed him  
"He'll be okay, I know his your little brother but he will be okay let's not let any thing get in the way of today"

Elena finally got dress and when the phone rang it was Caroline she picked it up  
"What?"  
"Umm I just went over to the boarding house and stefan and Rebekah are in bed together"  
"Why are you telling me this Caroline I'm not in to your little gossip shit, bye"  
Elena hanged up the phone and damon walked in "who was that?"  
"It was Caroline, Rebekah and Stefan are at your guys house in bed together"  
"What!" Damon said with disbelieve in his voice.

Heart for more


End file.
